


August Bank Holiday

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [9]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Despite having to work, Lucas has plans for the bank holiday.





	August Bank Holiday

Lucas hummed as he went about his work.  It had been a pain having to work the bank holiday weekend, but there were observations which needed to be made and someone had to make them.  With Ros on the continent following up a lead – Harry hadn’t been specific, he never was where Lucas was concerned – and Jo in the middle of a fortnight’s well-earned leave, it had only left Adam or Lucas available.  Malcolm had offered to come in, but he too was supposed to be on leave and he’d willingly covered so many weekends Lucas had no intention of taking him up on the offer.  Equally, Lucas wasn’t going to prevent Adam from enjoying the last few days of the school holidays with his son, and he would be joining them soon.

Lucas finished making his notes ready for the handover.  There wasn’t much of interest.  Some of it no doubt related to the operation Ros was involved with and Lucas suspected if he had been given further details he could have made greater sense of the intelligence he was logging, but that was an argument for a later date.  He smiled at Ben as he came in.

“All quiet?” Ben asked.

“Yes.  Everything’s logged and up-to-date.  There’s a packet of biscuits and two doughnuts left in a bag,” Lucas replied.

“They sound like they may well be the highlight of my afternoon.  Enjoy the rest of your day.  Have you got any plans?”

“I’m off to Adam’s.  And I’ve definitely got a plan.”  Lucas grinned and patted his backpack, which looked quite full.

“Have fun!  See you Thursday.”

#####

Adam had taken Wes out for the day to a medieval re-enactment which Wes had been keen to see.  Wes had been disappointed Lucas hadn’t been able to go with them, but Adam had said Lucas would be waiting for them when they got back home again.

When they arrived home Wes was still chattering about everything they had seen, so Adam was looking forward to Wes telling Lucas all about it and giving him a few minutes break.  Adam opened the front door and Wes dashed inside, saying, “Lucas, it was brilliant, there were …”

Then he stopped and said, “Oh!”

Fearing the worst, Adam hurried into the kitchen to find in the middle of the table a chocolate cake castle.  The walls had been constructed with slabs of cake, covered in chocolate icing and the towers were formed from chocolate Swiss roll.  A number of small plastic knights, some on horseback, were preparing to defend the castle from any attackers.

Adam looked at Lucas and laughed.  “Only you!” he said.

 


End file.
